Cosmos Precure!
Cosmos Precure 'is Astromagician first fanserie. It have theme of Space and Planet. Story Solar system have a hidden land,where are star fairy reside and hide from human on earth they devide on each planet call they place as Realm these are Realm of Ice(Mercury) Realm of Love(Venus) Realm of Night(Moon) Realm of Fire(Mars) Realm of Wood(Jupiter) Realm of Land(Saturn) Realm of Sky(Uranus) Realm of Ocean(Neptune) Realm of Magic(Pluto) Realm of Light(Sun) Amaterasu is Supreme Ruler of 10 Realm of Star Fairies,everday star fairies live is happiness.However ,The Invader from darkness out of solar system,who want bring eternal darkness to solar system Dark Matter attacked and successful conquer almost all realm of star fairies excepet Realm of Light. Amaterasu sends Dawn the princess of Realm of Light to Forgotten land of star fairies. Realm of Morning, Earth. where human lives to find Legendary Warrior ,the Pretty Cures Arriving in the town of Akasuki,Dawn encounters Tsukishima Akari,a new freshman student of Hoshigami Private Academy,who soon gains power to become Cure Lunar.Join her new friends,Shimizu Koyuki,Araki Midori,Kanazawa Misa,Hinomiya Touko and Tsuchiura Chisato,who become Cure Icy,Cure Oak,Cure Jasmine,Cure Nova and Cure Marmalade respectsively,Akari and her friends from the Cosmos Precure in order to save realm of star fairies and protect solar system from Dark Matter. Characters 'Pretty Cure Tsukishima Akari /Cure Lunar Akari is first year high school in Astronomy Department at Hoshigami Private Academy.She is member of archery club,secretary of stundent council and manager of boxing club.Akari is bright energentic rather polite ,sometime is airhead,naive and emotional.However,she is hardworking, honest,caring and a girl with a pure heart.She always strives to do her best.Akari's Pretty Cure alter ego is Cure Lunar.She control power of the moonlight. Shimizu Koyuki /Cure Icy Koyuki is first year high school in Easter Astrology Department at Hoshigami Private Academy,She is an elegant, introverted girl, popular within many boys. Despite her elegant appearance, she carries a whimsical side like laugh when listen lame jokes.Her family owns a famous ryokann the city.She is named the next owner of the ryokan and feels oppressed by her expected duties.Koyuki's Pretty Cure alter ego is Cure Icy. She can control power of the ice. Araki Midori /Cure Oak Midori is first year high school in Constellation Department at Hoshigami Private Academy,She is is at first shown to be a bossy around and rude person for a boys except her father and older brother because something happen in her past.She is member and ace of tennis club.She is strong and practices judo and good in sports but at the same time is excellent at cooking and gardening.Midori's Pretty Cure alter ego is Cure Oak.She control power of the wood. Kanazawa Misa/Cure Jasmine Misa is first year high school in Weatern Astrology Department at Hoshigami Private Academy.She is a cheerful girl and one of the most popular idols in Japan.her real surname is Nanami but she use mother maiden as idol surname for remember her deceased mother.However, she quits her job and moves to Akasuki to live with her family, tired of the spotlight.Misa's Pretty Cure alter ego is Cure Jasmine.She control power of heart. Hinomiya Touko/Cure Nova Touko is first year hiigh school in Mythology Department at Hoshigami Private Academy.She is anupbeat girl with an obsession with kung fu because her mother is chinese.She is best friend of Koyuki since primary school.She good in sports but don't good in study.althouhgt she has a tomboy look,she has dream to become bride in one day.Touko's Pretty Cure alter ego is Cure Nova.She control power of fire. Tsuchiura Chisato/Cure Marmalade Chisato is first year high school in Space Department at Hoshigami Private Academy.She is is the student council treasurer; she is very shy person and initially has a phobia of men,However,she is angered enough, she will snap and release her temper,she love to read a book include love novel and shoujo manga,she also clever girl and brain of Pretty Cure team.Chisato's Pretty Cure alter ego is Cure Marmalade.She control power of earth. 'Mascot' Dawn Dawn is mascot of the group.she is princess from Realm of Light.she is rabbit like Fairy of Morning Sun.she was sent to Realm of Morning to find Legendary Warrior Pretty Cure.later Dawn could turn herself into a human, taking the form of a young middle school student. She ends her sentences with "~hirul!". 'Antagonisits' Samiel The first Dark Matter to appear.He is one of Seven Star General.who conquers Realm of Wood.He's look alike hybrid humanoid between fly and mantis,he is quite nimble and speedy, and although he was originally a giant before consuming Star Honey, he is now small enough to fit in a human child's hand. He wears a hunter-themed outfit. Drake The second Dark Matter to appear.He is one of Seven Star General.who conquers Realm of Fire,He is Red Dragon Humanoid.He has a short temper and like to destruction. It excels in both power and speed, and with its wealth of combat experience its powers of intuition is outstanding, so that it can easily handle battles where it must adapt to the moment. Due to a personality that prefers the flames of destruction surging across the battlefield. Gravitiya The third Dark Matter to appear.He is one of Seven Star General.who conquers Realm of Land,He is a tactician that has the ability to create own world from book and freely manipulate gravity, and with that ability it has the ingenuity to survey the entire situation and control the course of the battle at will. The beauty of its plots are even said to be "ingenuity, as if gushing forth", so it makes sport of the enemy by weaving formulaic tactics together with creative schemes. Duke.Demon The fourth Dark matter who appear.He is one of Seven Star General.who conquers Realm of Night.He is a Vampire, his common speech like ancient nobleman(mostly call Cure is "Lady"),He has power to control blood as his weapon and control his bat familiar to hypnosize or bite people.As the owner of an extremely cruel and cunning personality, it is exceedingly difficult to destroy him. However, it cannot demonstrate its powers outside of the night, and its power is cut in half during the daytime. Yukitsune The fifth Dark Matter who appear,She is one of Seven Star General and only woman,who conquers Realm of Ice,she She is a boastful, young woman who wears Japanese kimono.she also has a high pitched laugh, compared to other villains.No matter the tactics, it always puts being beautiful as its top priority, and its personality is such that it will reject tactics that sully her own beauty.Her true form is Snow Nine Tail Fox who has big size equal Elephant. Captain Bolverk The sixth Dark Matter who appear.He is one of Seven Star General,who conquer Realm of Love,He is a super-heavyweight giant whose body is clad in steel armor. He boasts the most superhuman strength among the other generals, easily wielding its super-heavyweight "Dual Tomahawk" pair of axes.Also He keep Two Gigantic Shadows to aid him when he battle.He like to collect treasure and find a new crew for his army.he want Pretty Cure become his crew. Helios/Helios Eidolon The seventh Dark Matter who appear.He is one of Seven Star General,and also the strongest,but unlike the others he does not share Nyx destructive ambitions, and he only acts as a Seven Star General while under the influence of evil spirit "Eidolon".He Only one Dark Matter who can use light-base power. his personallity actually a noble and veteran warrior who as forcefully made into a Seven Star General by accident, only seeming evil to avoid suspicion from Nyx. While good-willed and warm-hearted,Helios is at first unaware he is in reality being used, something he only finds out when Eidolon manifests himself and takes over control of his body Nyx The leader of the Dark Matter.who intends to bring eteral darkness to the solar system. She has ordered for her subordinates to gathering Darkness Power for this purpose.She is seal in Realm of Darkness on Planet of Nibiru by Amaterasu long time ago.She has short blonde hair and wears a black dress. 'Solar System Realm' Amaterasu The supreme ruler of Solar System Realm.She leave 10 monarch rule each there own realm.She use her power to protect Realm of Light the only last realm not conquers by Dark Matter invasion.and she send Dwan to Realm of Morning to find Legendary Warrior Pretty Cure. 'Realm of Morning' Sanada Kyousuke Son of Akari's father old friends,who moves to the Akatsuki Town to live with Akari family for attends Hoshigami Private Academy. Kyousuke is the vice-captain of the boxing club, He appears to be serious and calm, but hides a penchant for sweets. He is very hardworking and can be described as tsundere, or one who is rough on the outside and shy on the inside. Kyousuke has kept an eye out for Akari ever since he first saw her. Kisaragi Akira He was friends with Akari and Minato since childhood and often watches out for them like an older brother.He is very kind, caring, and somewhat naggy. He is also very good at cooking and often prepare food for his friends.he is member of the soccer club and apprentice chef at Shimizu Inn.When first day to work at Shimizu Inn. He help Koyuki from deliquent.and become closer after that. Kimihiro Minato Minato is brash and impulsive. He has been friends with Akaira and Akari since childhood and like a little brother of the group .He don't get along well with Midori. He suffers from a heart disease, one that he inherited from his father, that leaves him in a lethargic state, which is why he often skips classes and faints without reason. He hates being worried about, so the topic of his illness is one that is not spoken of around him. He refuses to seek medical help and often gets into school fights that worsen his health. However, he enjoys fighting because it makes him feel alive. Otonashi Subaru Subaru is the vice president of the student council. He comes from a well-known family of pianists, but lacks self-confidence and feels pressured to be up to par with his family's talent. In the end he decided to leave his house and stays in the school dorm.He is the formal and polite. Subaru is the most rational and level-headed Student Council member, often keeping president in line. However, behind his kind and composed demeanor, he has a darker side. He is known to be extremely frightening when angered.Subaru has expressed that he has strong feelings for Misa. Items '''Planet Compact - '''Transformation Device used by Lunar,Icy,Oak,Jasmine,Nova adn Marmalde. '''Sun Stone - '''are twelve magical stones that ensure the survival of the Solar System. The Sun Stones are star-shaped, and each is a different color. Locations '''Solar System Realm - '''10 realm of star fairies locate on 8 planet,moon and sun in solar system, '''Realm of Morning - '''This is a name referring to the planet earth, where human live in.and forgotten land from star fairies. '''Akatsuki Town ,Nigata, Japan - '''The homeplace of Akari and friends . Akatsuki Town is known as "The Town of Starry Sky". '''Hoshigami Private Academy - '''is the high school Akari Koyuki Midori Misa Touko Chisato and many other characters in Cosmos Precure! attend. This school has 6 Department study about star with general study. '''Realm of Darkness - '''The homeplace of the antagonists of the series, whose residents invaded Solar System Realm and traveled to Realm of Morning in an attempt to give it the "Eternal Darkness" by collecting Dark Power from human. Category:Pretty Cure fanime Category:Cosmos Pretty Cure!! Category:Fan Series